


Bound and Restricted

by Moontyger



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Kink Meme, M/M, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/pseuds/Moontyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yuuki can't give you this." Kaname's voice was soft but certain, and he licked his lips slowly as he looked up at Zero. His smile was predatory and he made no attempt to gentle it, expended no effort to hide his fangs or the gleam in his eyes. Here, in this room, he dispensed with pretense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Restricted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Vampire Knight Kink Meme](http://omnicat.livejournal.com/30382.html)

"Yuuki can't give you this." Kaname's voice was soft but certain, and he licked his lips slowly as he looked up at Zero. His smile was predatory and he made no attempt to gentle it, expended no effort to hide his fangs or the gleam in his eyes. Here, in this room, he dispensed with pretense.

"Monster!"

He stood, rising in one smooth movement, and slapped him across the face. "You forget your place, Kiryuu." In truth, Kaname wasn't displeased. Yes, Zero called him a monster and the sentiment was sincere, but it was, perhaps, nothing but the truth. Further, how could he take offense to his words when they were said in that manner, gasped breathlessly as the younger vampire struggled, trying to escape bonds deliberately tied too tightly, tight enough to leave marks he'd have to either hide or attempt to explain away?

He could, of course, have held him with will alone, invisible bonds of power around wrists and ankles to hold him fast, but Kaname had chosen otherwise. Easier and better for his purposes to make them physical, better still to leave reminders that would linger, if not as long as the memories.

"_Here_ is your place." He slid arms around Zero's naked waist, pressed against him in a parody of an embrace. Kaname brushed lips over his throat, but he didn't bite down, not even a graze with a fang, and breathed into his ear. "At my mercy." Each word coldly, clearly enunciated so he could not be misunderstood.

A cold smile as he slid to his knees again, keeping contact between their bodies all the way down. Kaname leaned back a moment, resting his weight on his hands, and regarded his prisoner. Oh yes, he looked good like this, naked and panting, a fly caught in a web of ropes as he'd been caught in the games of vampires years ago.

Such a fine gift the Madly Blooming Princess had given him, not just her power and her life, but this toy as well. Kaname leaned forward and took Zero's cock in his hand, gently stroking it as though it were a separate being who was frightened, as he might stroke Yuuki's hair after a nightmare. The thought pushed him on, taking it in his mouth, letting his fangs barely touch it, just enough to let him taste the blood.

Zero went rigid, body tensing and the beginnings of a moan escaping before he clamped his teeth shut on it. _Yes, it feels good, doesn't it?_ Not to a human, perhaps, but Zero wasn't human any longer. Kaname didn't say it; he would have to stop to do that. Words were unnecessary; what mattered were actions and reactions.

His prey was young, young and virginal; it wouldn't take long to give him release if he wished. But he didn't, not yet. Kaname stood again, regarding Zero's flushed face, the obvious response of his body, with satisfaction.

"Bastard!" The insult earned him another slap, then a second on the other cheek, since this one was untrue. Not merely untrue, but an insult to Kaname's very identity as a Pureblood. "I'll kill you!" The threat, he merely ignored. He'd heard it before and chose not to believe it.

Gracefully, no trace of hurry in his step, Kaname sauntered behind him, enjoying the way Zero's thrashing increased as he strove to see what he was doing. Perhaps he'd use a blindfold next time; this increased awareness of his vulnerability when he couldn't see his tormentor pleased him, arousing his predator's instincts.

One step, another, then Kaname touched him: a hand on his waist, then more, body pressed close as he nuzzled his neck, tracing the tattoo there with his tongue. Another visible stricture, mark of his imprisonment. But the chains Kaname was forming with his every act were just as tight.

He nipped, then bit more deeply at Zero's shoulder, closing his eyes in pleasure as he savored the heady mix of emotions in his blood. Shame and humiliation - so strong! Rage, too, and something like despair. And through it all, the smoky tang of arousal. "You don't know the honor I do you," Kaname breathed as he licked the wound shut. Ruka would be terribly jealous if she knew.

Zero gasped, his only response a rote, "Drinking blood is..."

"Forbidden, I know." Kaname smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Drinking the blood of _humans_." He let Zero complete the thought, let him savor the bitter reminder that he was a vampire, the very thing he hated, and Kaname's eyes flared red in the dimness.

One oiled finger inside him now, then another, fast enough that it hurt, but that was the point. This was both lesson and punishment: the lesson that Zero was his pawn and existed only at Kaname's pleasure, or perhaps for it. As for punishment, he'd already failed at the only task he'd previously been set.

"Stop," Zero breathed, violet eyes huge, breath fast and ragged as fear mixed with desire. His struggles intensified, ropes creaking wildly, but they held fast, until he hung there nearly limp, exhausted. "You disgust me," he spit.

"I know." Kaname agreed as he forced his way inside him, smiling as he felt Zero tense around him, lust finally reflected in his face at his wince and tiny grunt of pain. "But you don't want me to stop."

The truth of that would torment him, Kaname reflected as he started to move, each thrust sending small sparks of pleasure through him, though the mere physical pleasure was not nearly so intense as the sadistic thrill. Zero didn't want _him_; he knew that. But he wanted someone to humble him, to treat him as the monster he believed himself to be. To shame him as he believed he deserved, to punish him for his failures. He wouldn't say it, wouldn't breathe a word, but he craved it, mind needing it as his body needed blood. And that need would bring him back, keep him silent if he ever considered betraying this secret or any other, binding him to silence as surely as the shame that must burn in him as he came in Kaname's hand, body betraying him once more as it found sick pleasure in his pain and humiliation.

Kaname bit his lip at his own orgasm, shuddering with the ecstatic realization of a seed planted that would grow a harvest of his own desiring. Even this, he didn't waste, wrenching Zero's head around to kiss him, let him taste the blood he knew he wanted with all an addict's desperate searching. Blood it was forbidden to ask for or even seek, but his veins would cry out for it just the same.

"She'd hate you if she knew what you've done," Zero whispered, head hanging tiredly.

"She might," Kaname acknowledged, walking around him again once he had cleaned himself. "But she won't find out from you."  


 


End file.
